The Tom Conspiracy
It is unclear of when this started, but apparently at some point, one of the frequent cammers of the tinychat, designated -anonymous- (Some say it was awesomeman who influenced -anonymous- with his "sexy" voice), declared that Tomthe/Co/mrade was not as dark a brooding soul as he claimed to be. I mean black african american. What? That's not what I meant- eh whatever. Another part that arose a bit afterwards was that PrettyBird was not a real person since the two were never seen nor heard at the same time. The Claims When the matter was investigated, apparently it started with Tom's use of his camera to show his Batman. While playing around with the Batman, he supposedly dropped his camera and revealed that the person holding the cam (who would be Tom) was in fact a white child. Who did not seem to be of african american descent. The image was apparently burned into the minds of those who had "seen" it and the conspiracy exploded like wildfire. There really wasn't any proof that Tom wasn't some white kid lying other than his own word. This led them to suddenly realize this was the situation for a lot of chatters. More so, they suddenly realized they had not seen Prettybird and Tomthecomrade on at the same time, so they assumed that Tom must be pretending to be prettybird as well. The Conspiracy in Action Instead of just letting it be, apparently others joined in on this conspiracy, some claiming to have seen the visage of a small white boy on his cam along with -anonymous-. Since Tom does not wish to get on cam, it is unknown as to whether or not there really is any substance behind this tinychat tale. Since that was the matter at hand, Tom was harassed to get on cam or admit he was lying. There were sides taken as to those who believed in the conspiracy, those who didn't, and those who just didn't care about the whole thing. Another civil war was almost sparked by this, but not because of the conspiracy itself. The harassment of Tom and general rudeness that the conspiractors had in their acts of getting the truth was what set the spark off. Suddenly aware of how they were acting, most of the conspiractors seemed to be hushed, while the rest still did not care for tact and chose to carry on. When asked about why they carried on so, the usual response was one concerning curiousity. They just wanted to know why he would be lying about it, as they could not comprehend the action. Unfortunately, another side effect of it besides realizing their lack of manners, was the tinychat realizing they should be more "politically correct." This would prove to be a thorn in the side of many chatters when the apparent leader of tinychat deemed it rude and that it should be a bannable offense while they had the operator powers. It was a very ironic thing to do, moreso when a gay chatter was banned for using the word faggot. The End of the Conspiracy The conspirators eventually fell to hushed whispers and let the conspiracy kind of fade away. The tinychat has not seen incident of this in quite some time, the event now left in the past. Hopefully the thing has been laid to rest with "Who gives a fuck?"s and "Why does it matter?"s, but it's still completely unresolved since no one can truly prove Tomthe/co/mrade's color or the existance of Prettybird. Well, except for Tom but he does not care for this conspiracy and refuses to give in to it. Quotes "This plot thread better get wrapped up in the end." ~ Azbats "It won't. It'll get cancelled before the big reveal." ~ Gopher in response to Azbats "I like how this conspiracy isn't solved. Gives us something to bitch about." ~ Sporkface Category:Events